


My heart is breaking and I don't know what to do.

by Perfectdream



Series: This bed is like a prison cell 'cause I'm all by myself. [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, Luke is 22, M/M, Moving In Together, Survivor Dance, Underage - Freeform, michael is 18
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke veut demander à Michael d'emménager avec lui. Michael le trouve en train de danser dans la cuisine à demi-nu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart is breaking and I don't know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que regarder Queer as Folk ne m'aide pas à garder mes fantasmes à leur place. J'ai cette vision depuis un moment et j'avais besoin de la partager avec vous. 
> 
> Bonne année et bonne lecture :)

Il y avait longtemps réfléchi. Il y avait pensé durant des semaines durant. Il n'avait plus qu'à le lui demander et tout irait pour le mieux. Enfin du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait. Il avait passé des nuits entières à le regarder dormir, à l'admirer vivre et respirer et sourire. Il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant que de savoir que Michael était là et qu'il avait décidé d'y rester. Luke inspira profondément en laissant sa main caresser le torse de son petit-ami allongé à ses côtés. Il y avait cette douleur au fond de sa poitrine, cette douleur lancinante qui réchauffait ses entrailles tout en les déchirant. N'aurait-il pas été plus simple d'ouvrir la bouche et de lui avouer ce qui le dévorait si ardemment ?!

 

«  **Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Il m'arrive d'en avoir mal au cœur.**  », murmura-t-il sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il venait de le formuler à voix haute. Michael dormait à poings fermés et il ne broncha pas. Luke n'avait pas peur qu'il entende – il le lui avait avoué déjà des centaines de fois – pourtant laisser ces mots lui échapper dans un tel moment d'abandon lui rappelait à quel point il avait besoin de Michael à ses côtés. Il avait beau être couvert de tatouages de la tête aux pieds, percé en divers endroits, il y avait en lui un trou sans fond, une faille que seul Michael avait été à même de voir et de comprendre. Il soupira de nouveau avant de se relever. Il était encore tôt mais à quoi bon rester ici s'il ne dormait pas ?! Il enfila un boxer et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il mit en marche son Ipod et alluma la cafetière. Il attrapa une grande tasse puis le chocolat en poudre. Il avait pris des habitudes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir prises. Chaque matin, quand Michael était avec lui, il lui préparait avec amour un chocolat chaud, se faisait couler un café puis disposait sur la table de quoi faire un bon petit-déjeuner, lui qui avant ne prenait même pas le temps de vérifier que ses chaussettes étaient assorties avant de partir travailler. Mais maintenant il était responsable du bonheur de cet homme qui le comblait tellement. Il n'avait jamais pensé rencontrer l'amour de cette façon, il n'avait jamais imaginé tomber amoureux d'un de ses élèves. Néanmoins il était là, debout dans la cuisine à surveiller la cuisson du lait dans la casserole dans laquelle il glisserait bientôt les carrés de chocolat qui fonderait lentement pour donner une boisson onctueuse et parfumée.

 

Durant les quelques minutes qu'il passa perdu dans ses pensées, ses mains furent recouvertes de chocolat. Il déposa les carrés dans le lait chaud avant de rester sans rien faire. Il voulait se laver les mains pourtant la chanson qui venait de commencer l'en empêcha. Il porta les mains à ses joues et y étala la substance épaisse en traits réguliers et droits, se transformant en combattant indigène.

 

Michael s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le sommeil encore visible sur son visage marqué par les draps et l'oreiller. Luke était dos à lui, les hanches bougeant en rythme avec la chanson du girl's band. 'Survivor' résonnait dans la pièce. Luke se laissa porter par la musique, se déhanchant sensuellement en chantant à tue-tête.

 

« _I'm a survivor (What?)_  
_I'm not gon give up (What?)_  
_I'm not gon stop (What?)_  
_I'm gon work harder_  »

 

Michael avança d'un pas en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruits. Luke surveillait la cuisson du chocolat chaud tout en se laissant porter par les voix mélodieuses des jeunes femmes. Il bougeait les hanches tout en tapant des pieds au sol, ses mains volant dans les airs. Il se retourna tout à coup pour un lancer de jambe en avant quand il croisa le regard de son petit-ami. Sur ses joues se trouvaient deux traits noirs poisseux qui commençait à dégouliner sur ses joues, laissant des traînées de sucre que Michael aurait léchées volontiers si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

 

«  **Michael...**  », lâcha Luke, essoufflé et décoiffé, les bras recouvrant son torse nu en signe de malaise. Il faisait toujours ça quand il avait l'impression qu'on allait s'en prendre à lui, verbalement ou physiquement. Michael avait appris à ne pas se vexer de cette réaction instinctive. Il admira son petit-ami, glorieux dans sa nudité quasi totale mis à part le boxer qui couvrait tout juste ses parties intimes. Son torse était recouverts de dessins et d'entrelacs artistiques et colorés remontant dans son cou avant de rejoindre ses bras et son dos. Ses cuisses étaient encore libres en certains endroits. Michael aimait le regarder, il aimait essayer de déchiffrer ce qui ornait son corps, ce qui avait eu assez d'importance pour être apposé de façon définitive sur sa peau. Il remonta son regard sur le pectoral gauche du jeune sur lequel était dessiné un sablier dans lequel les mots 'I've been waiting for you all my life' s'écoulaient comme du sable. Sous le socle, si on y faisait attention, on pouvait voir les initiales de Michael. Ce dernier avait pleuré quand Luke le lui avait exposé.

 

«  **Je... peux tout t'expliquer.**  », souffla Luke, les joues rougissantes et ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Michael ricana.

 

«  **Tu comptais me dire que tu avais été dans un girl's band dans une vie antérieure ?!**  », demande Michael, narquois. Luke se tourna pour couper le feu sous la casserole frémissante. Il adressa u doigt d'honneur au jeune homme derrière lui.

 

«  **Va te faire foutre**  », cracha-t-il. Il n'était pas vraiment vexé mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait simplement pas pensé au fait que Michael aurait pu le surprendre durant son petit spectacle. Il sentit deux bras forts et chauds se nouer autour de sa taille. «  **Dégage.**  », dit-il alors qu'il agrippait ses mains à celles de son petit-ami, contredisant en action ce qui pouvait bien quitter sa bouche.

 

«  **Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais aussi bien bouger tes hanches.**  », s'exclama Michael en embrassant la peau dénudée de Luke. Il frissonna avant de répondre.

 

«  **Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre quand on était au lit.**  », répondit Luke, se tournant pour se coller au torse du jeune homme plus petit que lui. Michel frappa son épaule avec tendresse.

 

«  **T'es vraiment un connard.**  », cracha Michael avec un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

 

«  **Viens vivre avec moi.**  », demanda d'un seul coup Luke. Il ne savait pas comment faire sa demande autrement. Quand il y réfléchissait il y avait trop de pression au fond de lui, trop de doutes qui venaient embrumer son jugement. Michael fit un pas en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts. Il savait que cette demande arriverait, il le voulait violemment, il ne s'attendait simplement pas à l'entendre maintenant.

 

«  **Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je suis là presque tout le temps.**  », contra-t-il. Il le voulait, il avait même commencer à faire ses cartons chez sa tante, mais il avait besoin de comprendre Luke. Il avait besoin de connaître ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui. Luke s'approcha jusqu'à ce que Michael soit adossé à la table de la cuisine. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes et plaça l'autre sur sa hanche nue. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

 

«  **Parce que je veux être là tous les matins et tous les soirs. Je veux être là quand tu auras besoin de soutien. Je veux que tu sois près de moi quand j'aurais peur. Parce que je veux que chaque jour tu saches que je t'aime et que plus jamais tu ne doutes de ton importance pour le monde. Que plus jamais tu ne remettes en question ton importance à mes yeux. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais, Michael, et je suis sincère. Je te veux à mes côtés. Je veux sentir ta main dans mon dos quand je fermerais les yeux le soir. Je veux sentir ton parfum quand je rentrerais à la maison le soir. Je veux voir ton regard refléter le mien chaque fois que tu seras face à moi. Viens vivre avec moi.**  », déclama-t-il avec assurance et passion – et une once de timidité qui fit fondre le cœur de Michael. Il s'approcha de Luke et glissa son pouce dans le chocolat fondu toujours présent sur ses joues et effaça les peintures de guerre de son petit-ami.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », répondit-il. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, rien d'autre à répondre parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Luke connaissait les doutes de Michael, les blessures qu'il avait subies. Michael entendait les peurs de Luke crier au fond de lui, et il parlait leur langage. Dorénavant, ils ne seraient plus jamais seul et Luke laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue quand il entendit le minuscule 'oui' que Michael murmura dans un baiser amoureux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> On peut aussi papoter sur Tumblr : helloimthecaptainofthisship.tumblr.com
> 
> :D


End file.
